In 2010, 207,090 new cases of breast cancer and 81,450 new cases of gynecologic cancer will be diagnosed in the United States. From diagnosis onward, communication is essential to high-quality health care. Specifically, research has linked patient-centered communication to higher overall rates of satisfaction and a better quality of life. Thus, improving effective communication could improve the lives of cancer patients. To this end, this project expands the work completed in Phase I through the following aims: